Sophie (Person)
Her Background: Sophie (also known as gay lib soc Tranny) was born on the ides of march. Upon witnessing the death of Caesar, she realized the most fundamental truth: "state gay lol". Ever since then, she has walked across the realms of Europe, Asia, and Africa, bringing poverty, regime change, and never-ending war to countries which are too stupid to to embrace anarchy. A few notable examples are the ottoman empire, the roman empire, and the Vatican. It is believed that the plague was started when she hit puberty. Humanitarians have hounded and begged Sophie to end these chains of instability, but she refuses every time. "bruh how the fuck you stupid enough to be authoritarian and capitalist?". Sophie was an anarchist till the year 1900 when she met her lover, Leg. Sophie and Leg were together for 15 years, and in that time they had grown a family of three daughters, and four sons. They married each other in a waterfall, on communist flat mars. They had a happy life. Sophie gave up her life of destroying states, as she had fallen in love with a Marxist-Leninist, and realized that Lenin had some good ideas. This all changed one fateful evening. Sophie was taking a mean shit, and leg really had to go to the bathroom. In his frustration and urgency to shit, he accidentally called her "Sal". Immediately Sophie burned down the house, and dismembered leg until he was literally just a leg. In her fury, she realized that she made a mistake by settling down and ending her craft. She spent the rest of the century undermining the soviet union, and forcing it to eventually collapse. She even admitted to killing Lenin and Stalin herself. In the 20th century, Sophie also wiped out or reformed various other countries, such as communist China, Nazi Germany, and Reagan-era united states. She finds herself unable to crush the united states because it holds a secret power. An ancient force, old as time itself, protects the U.S with its neoliberal claws. In the cosmos, he is known as the reactionary. Ben Shapiro has watched over the united states, killing all the leftists and minorities with facts, logic, and tear gas. Sophie has come close many times to killing Mr. Shapiro but everytime she comes close, he grabs her by the throat and says "gender is defined by chromosomes, facts don't care about your feelings, libtard". Such an attack will leave Sophie in shock. How can someone be so ignorant of science or basic sociology? Immediately, she runs home to find hundreds of sources to refute Shapiro's argument. One fateful day, Sophie stabbed him in the back and said "literally all of the words credible health organizations understand the existence of trans people", as he fell to the ground, he coughed and sputtered. As he died, he shat and came his pants. Sophie walks away in triumph, and a little grossed out because that shit smelled pretty bad. As she was sleeping that night, she awoke to thunder and sirens. She grabbed her AK-47 from under her pillow and pointed her gun towards the door, the words "too late" echoed from the ceiling. Ben lept towards the bed and hissed " um my wife is a doctor, you anti-Semite". Sophie shot hundreds of bullets into him but as much as he bled and winced, he never stopped approaching. The reactionary essence had grappled his body and wanted her girl dick. Since then, no-one knows where Sophie has been. In her absence, the confederacy reformed under the banner of the southern commune. Members of the Confederate United Marxist(CUM) have claimed that she stills lives at the head of the party. The leader of the party has kept quite about their identity, but Sophie accidentally left a name tag on her desk, so its kinda obvious that its her Fun facts: * Sophie has a ten inch girl dick * Side character in the Senecoup arc * Kill count: 3,000,000 * Leader of Antifa * Has a soft spot for cute soc dems like Corbyn and Sanders * Bi with a femme preference * Sophie has fucked both your mom and your dad Category:Characters